halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Application Guide
This Guide may not be the most accurate thanks to the uncooperative reviewers. Despite them not wanting to help i am going to go forward with create this guide in the hope of helping new members in creating characters to use in the RP. Base Character Stats Character Name: First & Last The name of your character can be one of the hardest things to come up with, it is a symbol of who they are as well as what they will be called throughout the whole RP. You must give them a first and last name, a middle name is not needed Nickname: Optional Whether its just a call sign or something your character has picked up from over the years a nickname is not required but can be a fun thing to have. Age: 20-45 The UNSC is created by people signing up so your character is going to be no younger than 16 and its not often to find someone older than 45 unless they are in a Non-Combat role. Date of Birth: 2557-Age This is almost always the same as taking the current Date and subtracting your age, but can be up to 3 years older if you have been in cryo sleep for an extended period of time. Species: Human Your first character is going to be a human, only players that are of heroic or better will have the option of being another species. Gender: Binary This is your characters current gender, while modern people will say they are something other than the two Binary genders this is the Pronouns that are going to be used when referring to the sex of your character. for trans you can put MtF or FtM to state past to current. Class: IMPORTANT Marine, ODST, Spartan 4, Non-Combatant? it is up to you to decide what you want to make just remember that everyone started as a Marine so younger Spartans or ODSTs are not likely. Height: Average Male is 150cm to 190cm, average Female is 150cm to 175cm. Height in Armor: +0 to 4 Marines, this doesn't apply to you so go ahead and leave it blank. ODSTs will add 1-2 inches to there normal height, spartans will add 3-4 inches. Weight: Average Male is 128-187 lbs. Average Female is 120-200 lbs. Weight in Armor: +30 to 350 Marines your gear will add around 30 lbs. ODSTs your gear is around 75-100 lbs. Spartans your armor is around 250-350 lbs. Specialization: This is an important part of your character as it will dictate the kind of weapons and gear that are at your disposal. you can find the full list Here Suit Colors: A minor detail for some, this can be important for what your allies are looking for to try to pick you out from a crowd. Primary Weapon: List! This is your go to weapon. When left with nothing else, its you and this gun to fight for your life. Secondary Weapon: This backup helps to extend the situations at which you are able to function at killing. Extra Gear: List! Are you a Medic? Grab a medkit! Are you a Demolitionist? Take some C-12. This is the stuff that your character is going to have at their disposal when it comes to completing your objectives. While you will not always have everything on this list and sometimes you will have extra stuff this is the most common gear you are going to use Physical Description: 1 Paragraph This is a top to bottom description of what you look like on a day to day basis when walking around on the ship. Note any tattoos, scars, or other distinguishing features as well as the generic traits. Personality: 2 Paragraphs This is a rundown of how your character is going to react in social environments as well as in the heat of battle. First one is how your character is going to look at there mission and go about it, Second is your day to day interactions aboard the ship. Biography: 3 Paragraphs This is the story of your character before they join Task Force Omega. Start with what they did as children and life growing up, then move on to what made them want to join the UNSC, third is their time in basic training as well as what made them decide to join the hunt for the Janus Keys.